


【佐祐/左右】较劲

by yukinesnow



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukinesnow/pseuds/yukinesnow
Kudos: 6





	【佐祐/左右】较劲

本田康祐想知道角落里的那个人什么时候停下。  
这是十一月的深夜。大楼里白天热热闹闹聚集在一起的练习生们早已离开，只剩他和第三次公演同组的佐野文哉两人不约而同留下来自己加训。偌大的练舞室空空荡荡，可他俩却只是一人占据着一个放东西的角落，自顾自地开着音乐练习——   
没办法。偏偏跟同是舞担的佐野分到一组，又在镜头前立了战书要和他对抗，结果就是两人都得在别人看不到的地方逞强，本质还是不想让他看见自己的破绽。两人都一头一脸的汗，实在影响视线了就拿颈间缠着的毛巾草草抹下了事，较劲一般，谁也不肯先于对方停下。  
本田此时焦躁大于后悔：他舔了舔干裂的嘴角，整个人渴到像个干涸的泉眼。动作开始变得心不在焉，目光涣散，控制不住一般，频频向角落里那一团蓝色投去，关注着每分每秒的动向。终于，在不知道过了多长时间之后，那头蓝发向门口一闪，好像是出去了。  
是上卫生间吧，不可能有人这么长时间连厕所都不上。本田松了口气，停了动作，腿脚酸软脱力滚到地上趴下，音乐还照样放着——他可不希望佐野在外面听不到声音就知道他不练了，无谓的自尊驱使着他的行动。他趴着移动到角落，拧开那里放着的满瓶矿泉水，仰头向下咕咚咕咚灌了一气，总算是稍稍缓解了些口中的干渴。  
但就在他心满意足想要倚在墙角稍作休息时，没有提防的，佐野回来练习了。四目相对数秒，佐野秀气的细眉略略上挑几分：他远远地指着本田身旁的塑料瓶说，“那是我的水。”  
本田先是惊愕，端起瓶来又看了一眼，确实不错：瓶子的底部的确贴有一张小条，上面工工整整写着“佐野”二字，方才反应过来，尴尬地挠了挠头，笑着说抱歉不好意思。  
佐野文哉的步伐声音不响，但相当坚实有压迫力。他走过来，对着盘腿坐在角落里的本田说，  
“与其想和我间接接吻，不如来直接的吧。”  
本田被这突如其来的话语吓到连连退后，像只壁虎贴在墙根上，警惕而害怕地打量着视野里的那个男人。他说，“你不知道我到底有多想要你吗？”  
佐野的身影近了，本田的头哐地一下磕到墙上，还是被面前细长的影子压倒。于是激烈的纠缠开始。一开始咬紧牙关抵抗的本田在混乱中咬破了佐野的下唇，发红泛肿之后，新鲜血液的铁腥味在两人的口腔和鼻息之间传递；佐野顺势撬开本田的防线，甘甜的湿润气息进入口中，本田感到自己的舌头正在被佐野所追逐。他终于还是放弃，口腔被强烈地搅动，这个无论是身份还是地点都不合时宜的吻，居然接到本田有了反应。草，这小子不会是在水里给自己下药了吧？本田此时只觉得身体软绵绵的动弹不得，发情一般迫切地需要被释放。  
意料之中，佐野用指腹蹭掉嘴角的血迹 ，手覆上本田的运动裤点点，笑吟吟的样子与平常并无二致：  
“为什么被瑠姬以外的男人亲了两下就这么有感觉了呢？やすくん可真是天生淫乱啊。”  
故意与瑠姬一样的称呼，使得本田更加难堪了。本田脸上表情窘迫，抱着双臂坐在那里，仿佛无视一段时间，下体的胀痛就会自行消失。  
还是被佐野发现了。佐野掰开本田放在胸前用于遮挡的手，隔着薄薄的T恤衣料看乳头撑起的轮廓鲜明，玩弄早已充分立起的那两点。本田的乳尖敏感得很，一阵刮蹭揉捏之后颜色愈加嫣红。  
“我好像没有碰另一边吧……为什么它也变硬了呢？”  
佐野语调清冷但挑逗的声音清晰地传入本田耳中，耳根瞬时一圈通红。他拖过一边放着的运动包，掏出一小管润滑，佐野冰凉细白的右手手指上很快变得透明粘腻。左手也没闲着，钻进本田湿的得一塌糊涂的运动短裤，玩弄着前端滴着水的柱身，慢慢撸动着，并顺势往下游走——  
本田弱处被人捏在手里，心中惊呼。他不会是要碰那里吧？还是有预谋的。和瑠姬做的时候，自己可从来没有当过bottom。被干就算了还要在下面，隐隐作痛的自尊是他最后的抵抗：他是有反抗的余力，可身体就是不听使唤——都到这份上了。他把头埋进佐野文哉不那么宽厚的颈窝里，狠狠闭上眼，背过脸去，麻木而顺从地感受着佐野的指奸。  
他比谁都清楚，自己和佐野绝非是偶然，刚才的反抗中也存有期待：如果说和瑠姬是保护与被保护，那么和刚刚相识不太久的佐野就是一体两面，是惺惺相惜但为了弄倒对方不会皱一丝眉头的宿敌与知己。的确对不起瑠姬，存有背德感，但这是完完全全的自主选择，所以他接受。  
然而未经人事的后穴确实紧涩，开拓半天好不容易进去了一根手指。一开始还是无法缓解的，本田又碍于脸面无法说出“快摸摸我”之类的话。他怕极了，但后来确实被捅得有那么一点儿舒服，佐野手指的每一个细节都扎扎实实地在抠划着他的敏感带，不由得绞尽了身体。佐野的手感受到甬道的收缩，这使他无法大幅度抽动了，情急之下一巴掌打在本田紧实的屁股上：  
“放松……！”  
实打实的响声。淡红色的手印还留在上面，本田此生没感觉过如此的羞耻与不堪——大家的哥哥，天生的领导者，平日里支配惯了他人，对什么都颇有余裕的本田康祐，此时正在随时都可能有人进来的练舞室里，被队友佐野文哉的手指操得快要叫出来……他像只受惊的猫在不断挣扎，手捂上嘴，唯恐被外面的人听到声音，羞得眼泪涟涟。  
佐野也发现了，肩头上的本田变得越来越烫。他用稍冷一些的手背去碰触本田灼热的脸颊，在镜中看着正被猛烈快感折磨着的那个人：他确实瘦了不少，下颌线也有了立体分明的漂亮棱角。长了一点的头发拢成通常的苹果头，鬓角的发丝因练舞的关系微微汗湿。眉眼英气，未上妆的皮肤近看纹理细腻，只是脸上全是汗水和眼泪，浑身湿皱，佐野爱惨了本田这与平时截然不同，可怜兮兮的小模样，忍不住在他泛红的脸上胡乱啄了好几口——  
正好。在本田因体内的异物夺取大半注意力时，佐野闭上眼皱起眉，突然撤出手指，随后解开了自己的裤子，嘭地一声将本田抵在镜子上，逐渐增加幅度地顶弄起来。抽插带出咕叽咕叽的水声在室内回荡，本田再也无法压抑呻吟声，只好将手指塞进嘴里，徒劳地试图阻止叫声被释放出来，哆哆嗦嗦不敢大喘气。佐野见状很是不满，又往深处顶了顶，故作强横道：  
“やすくん，叫出来，我想听。”本田一脸潮红，眼角带着泪痕，口中沙哑地呜呜嗯嗯也发不出几个完整的字眼，却还是被佐野掰过头来，让他看看他们的交合处，看看整面墙的镜子里面到底是谁在操他。  
他想射了。全身绷紧，略带颤抖，佐野很清楚本田此刻正处在临界点上，于是偏偏不让他射。身后被贯穿的力道时浅时深，感觉就像被掐了脖子缺氧难耐再放开呼吸一遍遍重复。终于在凶猛又绵长的性事中，最后一刻本田被干到酸软，快感顺着脊柱过电一样爬上来 本田看见海面上炸裂五颜六色的油漆，融进水光淋漓的眼前景物，后穴痉挛着硬是把佐野也夹射了。  
“别内射啊……”  
本田咕哝着，不过似乎也没有什么极其不满的意思。他转身就要去找自己的裤子，他们的时间是特殊而短暂的，现在谁也没有继续练习的心情了。  
“我帮你清理。”身后的佐野又恢复了平时斯文模样，笑容可掬。  
“不必了。”本田踉踉跄跄穿好裤子出门，想着待会去趟浴室赶紧抠出来，还有如何跟还没睡的瑠姬搪塞过去，快慰之后尽是空虚与心烦意乱。还能跟佐野持续多久呢？接下来会怎么样，没有人知道。  
只是在走到门口的时候，一瞥的眼光之间本田看见佐野的随身包敞着口，里面浅浅露出一个水瓶。  
上面贴着张写着自己名字的小纸条。


End file.
